MAC COMES TO THE RESCUE
by castlerocks10
Summary: STELLA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED
1. Chapter 1

Stella was kidnapped from the lab parking lot

Stella! Stella! Danny! Have you seen stella

Yeah she said she was leaving I figured she was going home for the night

Oh ok

Mac goes down into the parking lot to find stella's car still there maybe she took the lab car home so mac drives to her apartment

He walks up to the front doors

Rosie

Detective taylor

Has stella come throught here at all this evening

No mr taylor she hasn't

Thanks

He runs out jumps in his car then his cell phone rings

Taylor

Mac its stella you gotta help me I have been kidnapped I don't have much time come find me please

Stella stay there im coming to get you

He drives to the lab

Mac I thought you were going home

I was then stella called me she said she has been kidnapped he walks into the A/V room sits down at a chair typed in his number and kicked on the last number it came up restricted

Gooooooooooooooooood

Mac whats wrong

Stella been kidnapped and I cant find her

Ok calm down

Im not going to calm down until I find her

Ok

His phone rings

Taylor

Dectective I have your friend

where are you

Sammy is setting a search for the phone call

Im sorry dectective I cant tell

At least put her on the phone let me hear her voice

Mac!

Stella!

The phone hangs up

Anything

Too short

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh

Stella bonesera

Who are you

You know who I am

Drew

Its me stella

Frankie

Back from the dead

I have come to kill you or anybody who try's to save you

Frankie I killed I shot you in the chest

See stella I took a medicine that made me seem like I dyed but I didn't

So were going to sit here and wait for you friend mac taylor to come get you

Oh no mac

Back at the lab mac is sitting on his couch his face in his hands waiting for the next call he closes his eyes and images of him and stella start flashing in his head then the phone rings

Taylor

Mac

Stella

He looks at sammy she runs a search

Where are you

I don't know mac Frankie he's come back from the dead

What that's impossible

But its true he's here

Ok im coming stella im coming

Ok

The phone hangs up

Anything

Got outside of town 315 baker street Bronx

Great

The word is mac

Im going in

He walks up into the building opens the door and see's stella

Stella hon

He runs over to her she places her hands on his face

Mac! Look out!

What

Bamm

Frankie hit mac upside the head

Good your awake

Stella

Here mac

Are you ok

Im fine

Mac you head his bleeding

Oh its nothing

Mac taylor the man

The man that stella always talks about

Frankie your dead you cant be here

Well look I am so mac were going to see who is the bigger man

He cuts off the zip tie around mac's wrist

Come on get up

Im not going to fight you

You aren't then I guess I have to kill her

No wait

Fine I'll fight you

Frankie threw a punch mac caught it and broke his elbow and then broke his nose and held him in a figure four rear choke Frankie passed out mac let go of his and ran over to stella

Hey you ok

No I thought he would kill you

I wouldn't let that happened

He cuts the zip ties around stella's wrists and carries her out of the building Frankie starts to wake up he takes his hand cuffs and cuffs his hands to a water line in the building cemented in the ground

Come back here

He picks stella back up and carries her back out to all of the cars and ambulance

How is she

She should be fine

They check her over in the ambulance and they let her go home with mac

Stella walks in her apartment building

Stella oh thank god your ok

Dectective

She walks over and hugs mac

Oh thanks

Well you two go on upstairs

Mr taylor

Mac

Mac take care of her otherwise you know

I know

She smiles and they walk up stairs to stella's apartment she used the keys to get she walks in he walks in behind her and shuts the door she drops her keys on the in table and walks over and lays down on the couch he walks over to the couch

Stella hey look at me

She starts to sob

Hey stel your alive you're here with me nobody is going to get you

She snuggles into his arms

Will you stay with me tonight mac I don't want to be alone

Absoulty

She walks back her bedroom

You coming

Sure

She gets undressed and puts on this little slip night gown he takes off his shirt and pants and climbs in to bed she climbs in

Goodnight

Stella you ok

No im scared mac Im afraid that Frankie will come back and kill me

He wont not a live he wont

Thank you

She turns over on her side closes her eyes

Mac lays on his back and closes his eyes trying to relax later that evening stella turns over an layed on his chest he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him

The next morning stella woke up and she was asleep on mac

Morning

Morning

Im sorry about sleeping on you last night

No don't worry about its ok

Thanks for being here last night mac I really appericate it

No problem stella

He smiles at her


	2. Chapter 2

She smiles back

Why don't you grab a shower and im will get coffee started

Sure

He gets out of the shower and walks down the hallway and scares stella

Aaaah

Oh mac you scared me

Sorry couldn't resist

She turns around still in his arms

He smiles at her

She smiles back

This nice

Yeah it is

She lays her head in the crook of his neck

He wraps his arms around her waist

She moves and looks up at him he leans in toward her and kisses her right on the lips she pulled him closer her hands moved into his hair he pulled her closer to him his arms around her waist he walked her up against the front door he moved from her lips to her neck stella places her hands on his head she starts to moan she pulls his head from her neck and kiss him right on the lips with passion that made moan then air became a need and they broke apart but they stayed in each others arms he lays his head on her fore head

Oh wow

Yeah

That was amazing

Yeah it was

He leans in and kisses her again

She pushes back

What's wrong stella

We should stop before we do something stupid

Yeah ok

Mac

Yes

Thanks

No problem


	3. Chapter 3

That night after work mac goes over to stella he knocks on her door and she answers it

Mac

We need to talk

Ok

He comes in

What about

What happened earlier this morning

Yeah

Stella listen im so sorry I knew that you were vunerable and I want to make you feel better I didn't think hugs were doing the trick

Mac

Let me finish I think that we should forget it happened

I cant

Why not

Cause mac for once I felt loved like you were just kissing me cause you wanted to not just because we had a moment and I could tell by the way you held me in your arms that you really cared about me and nobody has ever made me feel that way

That's because I do care about you a lot I knew that If I kissed you It would ruin everything we have why do you think that that I haven't done anything in ten years I was afraid I wasn't ready to lose my best friend im never ready to lose my best friend

Mac where am I going to go my family is right here

He smiles at her

She leans in toward him

Are you sure you want to do this

Yes mac I have been waiting for this a long time now kiss me

He leans in towards her and kisses right on the lips wrapping his arms her waist pulling her closer to him she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her he pushed up against the back of the couch he moved from her lips to her neck her hands moved her hands into his hair she began to unbutton his shirt he grabs her hands

What is it

Are you sure you want to do this I don't want to do something that you don't want to do

Mac im sure now come it was getting good

He picks her up and carries her to the bedroom .


End file.
